The Little Hawk's Story
by Lithium4
Summary: They say that fairy tales are lessons, but others say, they're prediction. A little Hawk falls in love with a god, a fails in trying to love him forever. An archer serves a god and fails to love him.
1. Dreams

_**Le story book opening for the story.**  
_

_**I was really just playing and trying something different with my writing, but the more I wrote, the more ideas came into my head, and so, this little gem is being made~**_

_**Please tell me if you like this kind of writing and what I should work on with it, because it was fun to write like this and I want to do it again~**_

* * *

_Hey, hey, will you listen a sad little story?_

_Of a little hawk who wanted to love a god._

He soared across the sky, always looking for someone to love him. He found many friends, he found many enemies, but he only found one love. It was a little Russian girl with fire red hair. He flew down to her many times, and she would chase him playfully. She would always bring food to the hawk, and he would always bring her flowers in return.

They were good friends until one day, another hawk began to visit the girl. The black hawk would bring her more flowers than the little hawk could. He would stay with her longer than the little hawk could. The little hawk would still visit with the girl but would be left behind by the black hawk and the girl. The little hawk felt very sad, and flew away. Tears were in the hawk's eyes as he perched himself onto a branch by the girl's father's field.

As the hawk wiped the tears from his eyes, he saw the black hawk stealing food from the field. But before the black hawk could steal anymore food, the girl's father came out with a gun. The black hawk was able to fly away before her father noticed him and left with the food. The father looked for any bird who would steal his food, and he saw the little hawk instead. He shot the poor little hawk in the wing and the hawk fell to the ground.

There he laid, alone and weak. He could hear the girl's father say,

"Stay away from hawks." And the little hawk knew, even if he could survive, he could never see the one he loved so very, very much. So he laid there, crying even more than he did before. Until he felt the soft touch of someone wiping the tears away. The hawk looked up at the person and saw a very tall man with hair as black as the other hawk. He smiled and picked up the sad little hawk gently then asked,

"Why do you cry little hawk?" The sad little hawk merely whimpered. "Is it because of your little wing? Or is it because of your little heart?" The little hawk wanted to answer the man, but couldn't. He wanted to say that it was both, and he needed a shoulder to rest his head on. But the man could tell without words, and brought the little hawk to his small home by the mountains. The man wrapped the tiny wing and let the hawk stay with him.

A month had come and gone and the little hawk could fly once again. Even though he could soar to the tip of the highest mountain, he stayed with the man in his home.

"Little hawk, you can fly away now, yet you stay with me. Why?" asked the man with desperation in his voice. The hawk wanted to answer him, but he could not, no matter how hard he tried. He wanted to tell the man that he was happy with him. Happier than with his family, with his friends, or with the girl. That no matter what, he didn't want to leave. He moved close to the man and laid his head down on his arm and the man knew, the little hawk had so much to tell him, but he couldn't. The man sighed and placed his finger on the little hawk's small beak.

"Speak little hawk." Asked the man quietly. The little hawk knew that it would not work. That nothing but a slight screech would come out. But he tired anyway. Slowly he opened his beak and heard himself saying,

"I love you, and I want to stay." The bird was shocked, but the man was smiling. No sign of shock anywhere, just the same warm smile he saw the day they met. The man kissed the little hawk gently and felt warmth all over his body.

"I will outlive a normal hawk," said the man. ", and because you want to stay with me, you need to be immortal as I am." The hawk could not believe what he was hearing and said,

"I-Immortal?" The man smiled again and said,

"Yes. I am a god. And I want you to live with me." The hawk could not speak any more, for the spell had worn off, so he perched himself onto the man's shoulder, telling him that he will be at the god's side forever. Another month went by, and the hawk had grown even more attached to the god. From morning to night, they would spend each second together. But their peace would not last forever. Sadly the little hawk did not know the god's tragic past. The reason why a god would be on earth is for a place to hide. The god had killed another one of his kind, and ran away to hide from those who would want his head.

One night, as the god was sleeping, the little hawk heard men outside of the home. He flew to the window and saw that these were no mere men as he had thought. They were gods. They all were tall and muscular, and dressed in fine silks and furs. Golden helmets with wings on the sides, just as the black haired god described. They were wielding axes and spears with angry faces. The little hawk flew to the god's side to wake him up, but he was too late. The other gods broke down the door easily, and made their way to the black haired god. The little hawk wanted to protect him, so he lunged at the gods, aiming for the blue eyes of the strongest looking one. But it was all in vain. The god swiftly smacked the hawk from him like a fly. The hawk hit the other side of the house and watched the gods commit unspeakable things to his god.

By the morning, the gods had left with the little hawk's god. They had taken him some were none could reach. But the little hawk could not believe it. He would not allow himself to believe that his god would not be by his side. So he flew as far as he could. Up to the clouds, trying to reach his god. Each day, he would fly as high as he could, higher and higher each day. And each time he finds himself stopping, tears begin to fall, but he does nothing to wipe them away. He just falls, waiting for his black haired god to wipe them away with a smile.

* * *

_**More will be coming soon~**_

_**Please let me know what you think and what I should work on ^^**_


	2. Memories

"_Legends are lessons and they ring with truths."_

I was once told the story of 'The Little Hawk and The Black Haired God' when I was no older than four, yet I remember it perfectly. I had 'run away' and met a man all alone in the rain. He had gentle green eyes and a warm aura around him. He took me under a weeping willow to stay out of the rain and saw me cry. Papa was mad again, and he was gonna hurt me again, and just thinking of what would have happened if I didn't run brought tears to my eyes. He wiped them away gently and asked,

"Why do you cry little one?" I sniffled and said trying to hold tears back at the same time,

"Pa's mad. He tried to hurt me again." His smile disappeared a little and he had a troubled look on his face. I didn't know at the time, but he was troubled deeply by what my Pa would do to me. Looking back, he didn't have the expression anyone else would. It was like he really knew what I was going through. But he smiled again and said,

"Well I simply won't have that. No father should ever hurt a child." He then told me the story to cheer me up, but he never finished. At least I don't think so. I believe I fell asleep before he could. But when I woke up I was in my room. I couldn't tell if it was a dream or not, even to this day. But I know why he told me about the Little Hawk. As the years went on, I found myself in the same place as the Little Hawk.

I was in love with my best friend, Natasha Romanof. Her hair was as bright as fire itself, and her attitude had the same bite as it too. She could get whatever she wanted out of her target before she killed them, and that's just one of the many reasons why I loved her. I would try to be nice to her, try to become closer than where we already were. I never got anywhere, but my heart didn't break, until… until I saw her smiling, with someone else.

"Come on Tasha, let's go have some fun." Said the man, playing with Natasha's bright red hair. She laughed at his actions and said,

"Alright, I just need to finish up something." And she left my sight. My heart sunk as far as it could. It was just horrible. Even to this day, when I tell people of what happened, I can't find the words to describe it. Saying that it was like my heart was ripped out wouldn't do it any justice. With my heart in the dumps, I went to were my boss sent me. I had to watch over the tesseract and everyone working on it. Nothing really happened, so I just sat in my nest thinking.

My mind couldn't stop thinking about her. The way she smiled with that man, how she let him played with her hair, god…

"She never smiles with me…" the tesseract began to glow brighter.

"…She never lets anyone touch her hair…" I could feel the energy from the tesseract perfectly.

"…She never notices the things I do for her…" The emergency alarm began to sound off and the scientist scrambled.

"…She never loved-"

"Agent Barton!" Shouted my boss, Director Fury. I got rid of my thoughts just for a second and got down from my nest. When I was at Fury's side, I pushed the thoughts far enough for me to pay attention. We talked about what was going on. I said it was like a door, and they could be opened from both sides. That's when he came. My own black haired god. He wiped out all of the guards with no effort at all, which made me begin to admire him a little. But my eyes were opened when he said to me,

"You have heart." Things were a blur at first, but as I stayed with him, I began to see clearer.

I didn't worry about what Tasha was doing, I wasn't worrying about who was watching me, I didn't worry, unless Loki told me to. Whenever I tell people about what happened while I was with him, I never tell them everything. I tell them about the 'sick and twisted' things he 'forced' me to do. How I was 'trying' to fight back for dominance of my own body. But I never tell them about the nights we spent together, just listening to pianos and other instruments of the sorts. When I would come back to him with injuries, he would tend to me personally. He was always gentle with me, as if he was tending to a broken wing. Sometimes he would allow me to sleep in the same room as him. He was vain, yes, but he still wanted me to feel happy with him. He was harsh at times, yes, but he always gave me a soft tone.

"Uh, boss." I said shyly for the first time in a while. I had attacked my first S.H.E.I.L.D operative after meeting him and the image of what I did keeps on repeating in my head. The blood gushing from his wound. I didn't mean to kill him so brutally, I didn't know what came over me. So I made my way over to Loki's side. He made all of my bad thoughts about Tasha go away, and he could make the bad thoughts about this go away as well.

"What is it Barton?" He asked, not even looking up from his book. I paused, trying to find the right words to use. I might have wanted to be by his side, but I didn't want to sound like a complete girl about it. He looked up at me and sighed. "Your troubled about your first day, aren't you?" I nodded with a quiet, yhea. He smiled and ushered me to come to his side. When I sat down next to him, he asked me if I had heard the 'Little Hawk and The Black Haired God' before. I nodded my head yes and he smiled.

"Then you know the ending, right?" I shook my head no.

"I never finished the story before."

"Would you like to know the ending?"

"No, I'm fine. Besides, I have a feeling that it won't be a happy ending." He sighed and told me I could sleep with him if I wished. I wanted to wake up to his emerald eyes, so I did. I loved him, just like the little hawk in the story. I am The Little Hawk, and he is my Black Haired God, living out our lives in a happily ever after…

* * *

**I am not a fan of how this came out. -_- no matter what you say, I do not like what I did with it, but school has drained me of all my creative juices.**


	3. Nightmares

_**Yay! I finished a story for the first time in forever! I hope you like it and thank you for reading this far~ You guys are the reason I write these things~ ^^**_

* * *

"_You see, there's no escaping reality... even if it's a nightmare."_

This is just a nightmare. It has to be. Taken away by force.

"_I was able to bring you back Clint."_

Ideas forced down my throat.

"_Loki was using you for his dirty work."_

Forced to fight him.

"_Avengers, assemble."_

Now a witness in his punishment. Death, by beheading…

"I bring news my friends." Said Thor as he came through the door in Stark tower.

"About what?" asked Stark as he took a sip from his glass of whiskey.

"About Loki." Answered the God in dead seriousness. I sat up and Tony set his drink down. "Where is everyone else?"

"Widow's training down stairs, Capt's sleeping, and Bruce's down stairs in the lab."

"Then bring them here. This is something everyone must hear." Stark nodded and told J.A.R.V.I.S to get everyone here. After a little bit of waiting, every single Avenger was sitting down some were in the main area. I was a distance away from everyone, like I always am on this topic. I'm able to play it out like it's just making me angry, that the things he 'forced' me to do, but that's just a lie.

"So what's up?" asked Steve.

"Loki's punishment has been decided upon." Said Thor. "For his crimes against Asgard, and the attempt of destroying Midgard, he will be sentenced to death." The room was filled with a thick silence. I was surprised at the verdict, but then again, I wasn't. It was Loki we were talking about. "Father has asked me to bring all of you."

"Why?" Asked Bruce. I bet he wanted to know why so he could try to back out of it or something, for the sake of the other guy staying put.

"Father would like to congratulate all of you on stopping Loki. No mere mortal would be able to accomplish such a task."

"So that God of all Gods wants to give us something eh?" smirked Tony. I've seen that smirk before. It's the smirk he gives when he has a plan of some sorts. "Well, I'm in. Anyone wanna join me?" I spoke up with a blank,

"Yhea." And with that, the others agreed as well.

And here we are now. Watching as they uncover my god's neck. As a dwarf, the one who forged Thor's hammer, brought his axe high, readying it. And as it played through, Loki's smile never faded. He was fine with this, but I was not. I shot off one of my arrows at the dwarf to stop him, and it did. It landed right in his shoulder.

"Clint!?" Shouted Natasha. She was furious, and I bet if I was anyone else, she would have shot me. She ripped my bow out of my hands and yelled, "What the hell are you doing!?" I couldn't answer her. I didn't even know what I did just then. And even if I did, how would I be able to explain it all to my friends. The Avengers. The ones who stopped said villain from ruling the world.

"I-I don't know…" I was able to whisper. She looked at me funny, and everyone else did too. "I don't know…" I said louder once again, and for some reason found myself running from everyone. I guess my body knew I couldn't handle all of this. My body knew what to do, but my mind wanted to die with him. Behind me I could hear Nat yelling out my name, trying to get me to stop, but I just ran. All of this made every single memory flood through.

"_Would you like to listen with me my hawk?"_

"_I do not think I would be able to hit a 'bull's eye' Barton, even with your help."_

"_Everything will be alright Clinton."_

"_Because I love you Clint…"_ Somewhere along the way, I felt tears swelling in my eyes. I stopped to wipe the tears away and saw that I was lost in the great halls of Asgard. But even deep in these halls, I could still hear the cheers from everyone else. Cheering for the death of the most hated god in history. All of it made me break down like a child, crying like a little bitch.

It took a while for someone to find me. Though, I had mixed feelings when I found out it was Nat.

"Clint."

"Go away…"

"No, not until you tell me what's going on." She sat down next to me and said as caring as she could, "I've never seen you like this." I was silent and so was she. She didn't speak up to say anything, like she wouldn't dare say anything before me. But her look said everything. She didn't give me a soft, comforting look like you would think. It was more of a, 'If you don't tell me now, you won't be the only one without a head today.' So I sighed and told her what she wanted to know.

"As much as I would like to tell you Nat, I'm not sure you would get it."

"I'll try my best." I sighed again, pulling myself together enough to tell my woeful tale of 'The Little Hawk and the Black Haired God.'

"When I was with Loki, I felt, at ease with him… Like nothing was wrong. Even though there were a lot of things wrong."

"Like what?" That question. God damn that question. I wouldn't lie to my best friend, but telling the truth just might get my arm snapped in two. But this is Nat, the only one who I could tell this to, so, I told her.

"The day when… When all of this started, I saw…"

"You saw what Clint?"

"…I-I saw you, with another man…" Natasha was silent and I could tell she knew what I was talking about. "…You never noticed, but I tried so hard for you to like me. To even just get close to you. But when I saw you smiling with someone else, doing the things you said you hated for me to do, I just… died…"

"I'm sorry Clint. But I did noticed what you were doing. But I think of you as a brother, as the family I never had. But I never knew it would hurt you this much… I'm sorry." Then she did what I never thought she would do in my life time. She wrapped her arms around me gently and hugged me. I could feel that same warmth that I've always dreamed of since I first met her.

"N-Nat…"

"Odin was too upset with what you did earlier, so he called off the execution. Loki's been sent back to his cell, why don't you go see him and say your final goodbyes."

"Thanks Nat. And could you not tell the others about this?" Nat smiled and laughed as she said,

"I'll just say you still had a little mind control left in you." I smiled back at her and she helped me up and led me to Loki's cell. When I got there, Natasha smiled at me again and left to go to the others. It feels good to know that I've got someone like her watching out for me. And there he was. Sitting just across the room, wrists chained together and leg chained to the wall, was the same God that killed millions trying to take over the world. The same God who tried to kill his own brother so that he may have the thrown. The same God… That I loved with all of my heart. Loki didn't even have to look up to know I was there.

"Hello Barton. Come to say your final curses like everyone else?" asked Loki with his honey smooth voice, but with that hint of poison he always had. It felt good to hear his voice again, but the words he was saying to me made me want to turn around and leave.

"…No…" I said as I walked closer to him. He looked at me with those forever proud eyes and his lonesome frown as I crouched down to his eye level and said, "… I want to say goodbye, and, thank you."

"For what?"

"For the time I spent with you. It made me forget about the harsh time before we met." Loki chuckled and smiled as he said,

"Yes, I remember you were on the verge of death when I found you."

"And you kept me from that. And I want to thank you for it." I closed my eyes and landed a kiss on his lips. I had done that for his many times when he was my boss, but that was too long ago. Almost every day I would land one kiss either on his cheek or on his hand or on his lips, and this one was long over do. When we parted, he smiled, but all I could do was frown at the thought this would be the last kiss we share.

"Do not fret hawk, this will not be the last time we see each other, for everyone dies, and we all go to one place."

"…But-" He cut me off by placing his finger on my lips and continued.

"And when you die, we will be together and live in a blissful dream. But I will not love you, unless you promise to live as if you could touch the never ending sky." I smiled and nodded, telling him I will, then said as I held his hand for the last time,

"Yes my lord."

* * *

_**So how did you like it? I stayed up late and waisted my battery power at the airport to finish this for you guys~ Tell me what you thought so I can improve and all of that~ ^^**_


End file.
